Visitor
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: Yuki finds a little girl on his porch one day. He takes her in and problems insue. She's part of the neigborhood gang and she wants out! Can they help her? Plz R&R, go easy on me. My first Gravitation story.
1. Haru

Another Gravitation story! ^_______^ Plz go easy on me. I'm new to the story so I might get a little something wrong so if I do plz do tell me. BUT NICELY. I've only read the first two volumes of it and I'm in love with it. IT'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!! I love the story, the characters, and all the guys are unbelievably cute. Shuichi is my favorite guy. SOOO CUTE! But he whines to much. And cries a lot. And complains a lot. Oh well. The best thing about him is that he does, sort of, has a good personality, in my opinion. =P I'm not sure what I'm blabbing about anymore. Onto the stuff that I need to really type.  
  
Title: Visitor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama (it's a whole mix of crap. So plz go along with it.)  
  
Summary: A little girl ends up on Yuki's door step one day. Being the nice guy he is he lets the girl come in. Only trouble finds her. Being a child born in the infamous yazuka of that area of Tokyo, they'll do anything to get her back, and everyone knows not to mess with the yazuka(or otherwise known as a gang. Yazuka is Japanese for gang. Or so I was told and I have read.) of the area. But she doesn't want to be involved in a life of crime and hate. Besides that, her parents that are the head of the whole thing, insult her all the time. Emotionally abusing her. Physically by some other men. Shuichi, Hiroshi, Yuki, and Maiko want to help this little girl. But is it really worth their lives. And can they all make it through the heartache that it brings? Angst, fluffiness, and a yazuka that is pure evil. (Aren't they all?)I switch Points Of View a lot too so keep track. Arigato!  
  
Feedback: PLZ REVIEW. Plz be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION. I do own the little girl and everyone in the yazuka. Any resemblance or name to anyone dead or alive is purely coincidental. Again, I don't own Gravitation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yuki POV  
  
Reading my morning paper, fresh out of the shower, I sat on my chair smoking a cigarette once again and turned on the TV. In my bath robe, I was comfortable, and ready for some relaxation after last night. A LONG last night because of that kid. Shuichi had left me up late last night crying to me again about some nonsense that he should have taken care of a long time ago. I liked the kid but he was always coming to me. Well, I guess I should feel pretty lucky. Not everyone looks up to me just because I'm me. It's usually because I'm a famous author. But this kid loved me because he liked me. Seemed like he only wanted me for my money at first but it grew into true love. I could tell by the look in his eyes when he always talks to me. Strange though. I never really thought about going with a man until I met Shuichi. I don't think that he did either. Lovers were lovers. Friends were friends. And we are what we are. Lovers. Friends. People that like eachother for not their fame but how they are on the inside. Though, I'm sure that doofus doesn't think of it that way, but to a writer that's how I would put it if I were to write about us. Complicated but really nice. Except when he gets on my nerves which happens quite a lot. That's just Shuichi Shindou, doofus, crybaby, and a cool guy.  
  
After a couple of minutes sitting at my comfortable chair, I heard a ring at the door. I couldn't think of who it possibly could be! It was five in the morning and surely Shuichi wouldn't come here that early. Then again, I wouldn't put anything besides that boy. I got up and groaned. Who in their right mind would come to my house in the five in the frickin morning. Damn.  
  
Hoping I was hearing things, I stood at the door. I wanted to see if someone was really there. I was hoping that I was hearing things but I wasn't. Seemed whoever it was had stopped knocking. I opened the door anyway. And there was a crying little girl.  
  
Messy, long blonde hair. A red baseball cap on backwards. Jean jacket with a black top. Baggy brown pants with a bookbag on her back. The girl couldn't be more than eleven years old. She had her knees to her chest and was crying upon them. I didn't know there but I just couldn't let the kid sit there. I bent down to her and obviously she was sensitive to smoke and she started to cough. Even though I didn't want to I put out my cigarette.  
  
She looked up at me with pleading brown eyes. Full of tears and a bruised face. It looked like she had been hurt or something close to it. I sighed. I couldn't leave her out here. I may be cold sometimes but I wasn't that cold.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked straight out.  
  
She said quietly "I-I'm Haru. Haru Shimagata. I'm sooooo sorry to interrupt you this morning sir! If you want I'll pay you for my intrusion. Just don't hit me. Please. I'm really, really, really, really, sorry sir."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I hit you for that? And why are you out here all alone?"  
  
"Well...uhhhh....that's what happens. If a girl interrupts a man for something they get to hit them or something worse. I'm alone because I don't have any family. Well, I do, but I never saw them in my life. My foster parents are so mean to me that I didn't want to take it anymore and I just want to-"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay already. You can come in. And no I ain't gonna' hit you. I guess your foster parents really screwed with your brain for you to think like that. Just don't cry anymore. Okay kid?"  
  
I was sort of getting tired of taking in these kids but there was no way that I could turn her down. Later I could just give her to the police and they would find a home for her. Right now, I guess, I'll just have to put up with a little brat running around my house.  
  
She came in and said "So? What do you want me to do first?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I groaned.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I guess that you didn't want me to."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"At my house, whenever I meet someone that is new, that person expects me to do something. And whatever they ask I have to do. So? What would you like me to do?"  
  
I sighed. This kid was weird.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything. If something comes up I'll ask you. You want milk? Juice? Soda? Riceballs? Or do you want a shower or something. I have a washer and dryer if you want. You can borrow my clothes. I don't need you prancing around her naked. Anyway-" she started to cry "Didn't I say no more crying. God. What's the matter?"  
  
"Noyone has ever been *sob* this nice to me..." Haru replied and hugged me. "I'm so happy! Thank you!"  
  
I smiled. I liked her, she was an abused kid that I needed to help out, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't help her. Atleast Haru wasn't annoying. Well, THAT annoying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that it might have not been that good but please take pity on me! I'M TRYING MY BEST!!! Please review.....  
  
^^-SamanthaSagara-^^ 


	2. Bad luck has a fan?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ||Yuki POV||  
  
After an hour and thirty minutes, Haru's clothes were running in the washer. She was running around with one of my old shirts on that dragged across the floor when she walked. She was really cute now that I look at her. Big brown eyes. Nice blonde hair. Really cute. Haru had a big grin on her face as we played Go Fish. I never really got this friendly but she was just a little girl. Even though I might snap at her if she annoyed me I didn't see any reason to be mean to a ten year old run away that wanted to live a happy life. Despite how she said her past life was, she was nicer than anyone I knew. I ultimately lost at our game of Go Fish.  
  
"Nice try Yuki-san," Haru said with a giggle. "But I always win at Go Fish!  
  
"Is that so? Well, another game! I'll win this time!" I said with a smirk. Haru yawned. "You tired kid? My bed is nice and comfy if you want to have a nap or something. It is six thiry in the morning. How long were you outside in the cold anyway?"  
  
"Since nine o' clock. I sort of got lost...." she embarrassingly replied.  
  
"Where you come from?"  
  
"Ten miles away in a very small town. It's Tsumar."  
  
"Don't know it," I said. I had a hunch that she was lying to me. "You better not be lying to me kid."  
  
"I'm not. I have no reason to," the girl replied.  
  
I looked at my new hand of cards. I knew that she was lying to me. I could see it in her eyes. Haru's eyes said that she was hiding a deep secret from me that she could never tell anyone. Even if we had just met eachother, I wanted her to trust me, and to trust men. But if she ever met Shuichi she would never like men. I sighed. Why do I always have to make the first move to find the truth?  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance, kid, tell me the truth. I want you to know...that....uhhh...you can trust me. You know that. Right?" I asked, scratching my head. "Haru! I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I don't have anything to tell you. Really. I don't."  
  
"Is that so?" I asked. "That's not what your eyes are telling me."  
  
"What are you talking about Yuki-san?" Haru asked.  
  
When our eyes connected, she saw how serious I was about this. I hated it when people lie to me. That's what she saw.  
  
"Yuki-san...." Haru said. "I can't say."  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
"I'm forbidden to. If I do than you could get hurt! I don't want them to kill you. You don't understand the power of my family, they only care about themselves, and all that crap. That's another reason why I left. They didn't care about me. I've been alone my whole life. I was hoping to get out of it but I'm not out of the bushes yet. I know that they're following me, though, I know that I lost them a couple blocks back. That's when I decided to stop at a house. Yours was the only one with lights on so I came to your door."  
  
Seemed like she was serious too. "Sorry to hear that. I know one thing, there is no reason to hit a child. Don't worry kid. You're in safe hands with me."  
  
She hugged me again. "Thank you so much Yuki-san! You're just like Umitai! You're just like her!"  
  
Of course, I asked "Who's Umitai?"  
  
"YUKI! ARE YOU THERE?!" We heard a shout from the outside.  
  
Oh, great, it has to be Shuichi. Could he come at a worse time?  
  
"Who might that be?" Haru asked.  
  
I stood up, ignoring her question, and opened the door. Haru followed right behind me, holding onto my pants,(I had changed into a shirt and pants), and hiding behind my leg. Sure enough, it was Shuichi. Standing there with that cute grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Yuki! How are you doing?" Shuichi asked me.  
  
Then Haru hugged my leg for security when she saw it wasn't a girl. I guess that she still didn't trust guys and that I was the first one that she trusted ever in her life. That was understandable. But once she got to know Shuichi I know that she'll like him. Whether I would ever admit it out loud, Shuichi was a good guy, and a good friend too. But a little stiff when it comes to love making.  
  
Haru quivered behind me and then Shuichi saw her. He just smile at her. I couldn't tell if she lightened up from his smile or not but it was obvious that she would pee herself if someone didn't comfort her. So I picked her up in my arms. She dug her face in my chest and held onto my shirt with shaking hands.  
  
"Hey, who's the kid?" asked Shuichi. "She looks like she's scared."  
  
"No duh," I replied. "Just come in already before you catch a cold or something. I'm not paying the heating bill to heat the outside."  
  
Shuichi shut the door and took off his jacket. "You never answered my question, Yuki, who is the kid?"  
  
"Haru, say hi," I told her.  
  
"He's nice. Right?" Haru asked me with fear in her eyes.  
  
The look in her eyes was pure fear. Could she really be that scared. At that moment I had to know what happened in that house. Just had to ask her later. Even if I had to get it out of her by a trick I will know what happened to this poor girl.  
  
"Yes, Shuichi may be a little bit of a weirdo, but he's fine. Go ahead. Talk to him," I replied.  
  
She glanced over to him, he was looking a tad bit confused at her actions, and to make her feel more comfortable I set her on the floor. Though, Haru held onto my leg still but said "Hi Shuichi-kun. I'm Haru, n-nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I seemed rude before it's just that...well... Nevermind. It's just nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Shuichi said with a wave. "Anyway, Yuki, I just wanted to see if you're....doing okay and if that...you could...umm..."  
  
"Not in front of Haru. No. But otherwise I would," I replied. He wanted either a kiss or sex. One or the two.  
  
Shuichi said "She can go upstairs. Can't she?"  
  
"She would hear us! Ever think about that, Mr. Horny. I already gave some to you last night. I guess I'm that good, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh, shutup. I'm not horny, I'm just lonely!"  
  
"I know what you guys are talking about!" Haru announced.  
  
We practically jumped. I asked "Uhhh...you do?"  
  
"If you want to play a the game that I'm not supposed to know about I can go upstairs. It doesn't bother me. My foster parents always told me to stay out of their bedroom while they played the 'Horny Game'. That's what they called it. I still don't know what kind of game it is but it must be fun! Could I play you Yuki? Could I?"  
  
That freaked us both out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Narrator POV||  
  
Yuki and Shuichi decided to not do anything that morning since Haru was there. They couldn't believe that they gave it a name! She was clueless as to what they had been talking about. Or what she thought was right but she didn't know what the proper thing to call it was. Not that they were going to tell her that crap!  
  
The ten year old still wouldn't go near Shuichi no matter what. She just sat on the couch, clinging to Yuki. It wasn't annoying to him. She was just scared. That's all.  
  
Shuichi said "Do you think that I could come over later? School is almost about to start. I should get over there."  
  
"Wow. You want to go to school?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Not really. Mom told me that if I skip another day that I would be grounded. And I have a gig in a week so I have to get ready for that when it comes."  
  
"Should have known."  
  
"Wow! Are you in a band?!" asked Haru excitedly. She suddenly became interested in Shuichi. "I knew that you looked familiar! I know what band you're in. Bad Luck. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Shuichi said. He was surprised that someone knew his band that wasn't from his school. Than that was cool. He had a fan! "How do you know my band?"  
  
"Me and my foster parents went to many of your concerts. Well, at first we went to see Ask, but than we saw your opening. Since then I've watched your band all the time. I knew the name Shuichi rung a bell, and your band member is Hiroshi-kun! I'm a big fan. So are my friends. My sister too."  
  
"Well, that's really cool!" Shuichi said with a smile. "But I really must go. I'll come by later and we can talk. Okay sweetie?"  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie?"  
  
"Okay, Shuichi-kun! Bye-bye!" She said with a big smile on her face. She waved and he waved back as he went out the door.  
  
"Bye Yuki!" Shuichi said as he shut the door. Yuki lit a cigarette and smirked at him.  
  
After a second or two, Yuki could see happiness in Haru's eyes. Finally. She was warming up to everyone around her now. Yuki was glad about that. He was still thinking, though, about handing her over to the police. So seeing Shuichi later could be a problem....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^______________________________________________________^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for reading. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3. Oh, and if any of you are wondering, Haru is a big fan of Bad Luck. Like she said in last chapter. If they were a real band I might like them too. Anyway, onto the chapter. Sorry if you think that my chapters are too short. I'll try to make them longer. K? 8) I really ain't into detail that much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ||Narrator POV||  
  
It quickly became noon and it was the free period for Hiroshi and Suichi and Maiko came into the classroom to join them. His sister wouldn't shut up about Eiri Yuki and kept asking him if he got his autograph for her yet. Shuichi tried to ignore her as long as he possibly could. Little sisters could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially if they are madly obbsesive over your lover whom is her favorite romance author. Which made Shuichi hack.  
  
Maiko said "Shuichi! Don't you dare ignore me!"  
  
"Who said I was ignoring you? I hear you, I'm just not listening," Shuichi said with a smile. Trying to be a smart aleck.  
  
"That's ignoring. You moron!" Maiko shouted.  
  
"Speaking of Yuki...." Shuichi said, he might as well tell Hiroshi that they had a fan. He guessed that if he came over to Yuki's house to meet her that it wouldn't be so bad. "He found this girl this morning and well, she happens to be a huge fan of our band. I think that if we met her that she'll be really happy."  
  
Hiroshi blinked. "Really? Is she cute?"  
  
"Is that all you can say!?" Maiko was insulted by his thought of it.  
  
"Dude, she's ten years old. Besides. She doesn't like guys."  
  
"She's a lesbian?!" Hiroshi and Maiko said together.  
  
Shuichi looked at them and sighed. "No. It's not like that. I'll rephrase that. She's AFRAID of guys. That's more like it. You see, I went over to Yuki's this morning-"  
  
"YOU WENT OVER THERE THIS MORNING AND DIDN'T BRING ME A SOVENIER! YOU ARE SUCH A MORON!!" Maiko yelled.  
  
"Anyway, I went over to Yuki's this morning. And she was there. Her name is Haru. When Yuki brought me and the kitchen to tell me why she was avoiding me and always attached to him, I understood why. The thing is that she's an abused little girl. It's guys that hit her. And called her names. So that's why she doesn't like guys. I just want to see her happy. Haru cheered right up when she knew I was in the band. She's cool. So why don't you both come over after school to Yuki's? Maiko, I'm sure she'll be more comfortable with a girl around there."  
  
Maiko wasn't interested in that, she was prancing around in happiness that she was going to meet that hunk of a man Eiri Yuki!  
  
"I'd be happy too," Hiroshi said with that cute smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks man," Shuichi said as he comically cried and hugged him.  
  
Hiroshi sweatdropped. "Okay. To much graditude. Get off."  
  
"I'm going to meet Master Yuki-san! Oh, what should I wear? I can't see him like this? Oh, woe is me!" Maiko cried out in the hall. Everyone looked at her strangely. Hiroshi dragged her back in the classroom.  
  
"You aren't laying a hand on him," Shuichi warned.  
  
"Oh, fine. Be a dickhead about it," Maiko said in a pout. "Besides, is this girl Haru attached to Yuki because of his looks or for his money? She must have known that he was Eiri Yuki before she knocked on his door."  
  
"Don't think so. Haru isn't like that. She's attached because she's scared. That's all," replied Shuichi as he ate some Ramen noodles. "Mmmm.....good."  
  
"You aren't going think so when I tell you that those are expired," Hiroshi warned as he pointed to a small text. He read it and looked up at Shuichi with a grim look on his face. "Five months old. Ew! How could you eat that crap!?"  
  
When he said that Shuichi spit them all out. "EW!" Screamed Maiko. "You could atleast have the decency to go to the bathroom before doing that big brother!"  
  
"Besides," Hiroshi said right after her. "I was only kidding. No reason to freak out on us."  
  
X( That pissed Shuichi off and he threw the rest of the Ramen noodles into Hiroshi's face and steamed off. He had to get the Ramen juice off of his uniform before it stained. Stupid ass Hiroshi and his jokes! How could he believe him about that? His mom wouldn't give him expired food. Damn it. Now he had it spilled all over him.  
  
In the boys bathroom, he found himself alone, so he took time to look in the mirror and fix his hair.  
  
"Stupid jokes..." he went off to various cursing under his breath. "Oh well. I'll cheer up when I see Yuki after school! Well, if he's alone....." Shuichi sulked. "But with Haru around I can't do a damn thing. Oh well. One day can't be that bad without Yuki's love."  
  
"Shuichi-kun?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
He turned around to find Haru standing behind him. He practically jumped out of his skin. What the heck was she doing in the boy's bathroom?!  
  
"What are you doing in here kid?!" Shuichi nervously asked.  
  
Haru looked confused. "A bathroom is a bathroom. Is it not?"  
  
"There is a difference between female and male! You know that! Right?" Shuichi couldn't believe it when she shook her head. "Well, they have different bathrooms for a reason. I'll have Maiko talk to you later about that. I sure as hell ain't telling you."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Haru asked. She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Shuichi-kun...."  
  
He noticed that she was still wearing that dragging shirt that was way to big for her. Haru's hand's were where the elbows where supposed to be. Shuichi sighed.  
  
"I am not mad at you. Just.....freaked out that you came all the way to my school wearing that. If you wanted to see me so bad why didn't you have Yuki call the school and get me on the telephone?" Shuichi knelt down to her. "You know, you get attached way to easily. I've only known you for a half a day and you came to the school. It's weird, but I understand."  
  
"Yuki wants to hand me over to the police," Haru said in a tiny voice. She played with the ends of her sleeves nervously. "I don't want to go. Please don't make me go!"  
  
"Why does he want to do that?" asked Shuichi.  
  
Haru sniffed. "He said that I need another foster home. But why can't I just stay with him? He was so nice and kind to me this morning. Then I ran away from him. I do believe he is still looking for me. I didn't mean to cause all of this trouble. Shuichi-kun? Will you please help me? You and Yuki are the only people I think I can trust anymore."  
  
She started to cry so I locked the bathroom door so noyone would come in. Shuichi couldn't believe that Yuki would be so cold hearted as to suggest that. He thought that he would be a little kind to a ten year old if not his lover. Shuichi swore that he would help this girl. Yuki had to be convinced that the police weren't a good idea. Not for a scared little ten year old that is to afraid of men that she refused to go back out in the hall when he suggested to go meet his friends.  
  
"Haru...." Shuichi said softly. "I promise that noyone here will hurt you. You'll be right by me and I'll make sure that you'll be safe. Okay?"  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"No but's Haru. We can't stay in here forever."  
  
"Yuki's out there," Haru said. "And he's mad at me. I just know it."  
  
"How do you know that he's out there?" Shuichi asked.  
  
Haru said matter-of-factly "Because I can smell a cigarette out there. He's waiting for us to come out. And he's a smoker. I know that much. I still like Yuki it's just that I don't want to go!"  
  
Shuichi hugged her in his arms. "You aren't. Yuki's just being....well....Yuki. Just remember, if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off."  
  
She started to giggle at the joke. "You're right about that," said Yuki from outside. "Come out Haru. Let me atleast explain why it's a good choice for you. I'm not being cold I'm just trying to do what's in your best intrest."  
  
"I don't wanna'!" Haru shouted.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever!" Yuki said.  
  
"You can't make me!" Haru cried out.  
  
"Don't you dare make me come in there," Yuki threatened. He was getting really pissed off.  
  
Haru cried once again "I don't wanna' go! I want to stay with you and Shuichi! You and Shuichi-"  
  
"You'll have to deal with the fact that you can't Haru. It's not possible, dammit!" Yuki shouted back. He could hear her starting to cry in there. "Oh, don't you start the water works. You can't stay with me or Shuichi. We don't know how to handle kids and frankly I don't want a kid in my house! Especially one that cries everytime she doesn't get her way! Now come out here now before I knock that door in Haru and Shuichi."  
  
When Haru started to hyper venolate Shuichi knew that he had to step in.  
  
"She's not crying because she isn't getting her way, it's because she's scared. Come on Yuki, have a heart, if not for a ten year old abused girl than who DO you care about. You must have ice running through your veins! I won't let you stand by and insult Haru! She's scared and for you to say that we can't handle kids is wrong, Yuki. You may not be able to but I'm a hell of a lot better with kids when it comes right down to it! If I have to I'll take care of Haru all by myself with Maiko, Mom, Dad, and Hiroshi!"  
  
"So, you're going to pick Haru over your lover?" Yuki asked.  
  
Shuichi's heart broke in two.  
  
"N-N-No Yuki! I love you with all my heart!" Shuichi said. "It's just that we can work this out together. Come on. Atleast give the kid a shot. She's got nowhere else to go."  
  
Haru hugged onto Shuichi. Yuki said "Fine. She can stay, I guess. After that big speech I guess I can't deny it. She'll stay at my house. Just come out here already."  
  
When the two came out Yuki smiled at them. But Haru didn't come to Yuki this time, she hid behind Shuichi's leg and grasped onto him.  
  
"Come on Haru. Don't be difficult," Yuki warned.  
  
"Yuki-san. You aren't mad at me? Are you?" asked Haru as she dried her tears. "I'm sorry to be such a pain. I don't want to be between you and Shuichi if that's going to happen. You and him are meant for eachother!"  
  
"I went a bit over board on that," Yuki admitted.  
  
Shuichi handed over Haru to Yuki. Yuki held her in her arms and she cried on his chest. Cried tears of joy.  
  
At last. She had a home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can't allow her to be out there any longer. She could reveal our scandal. If she does we're done for!" said Mr. Itani. He smoked on his cigar and breathed out. Black smoke came out of his mouth. "We have to get her back no matter what. We are the Yazuka. Take no prisoners. We strike in two days. Friday night at that Eiri Yuki's residents. Kill them all. ALL of them. Except for that brat. Bring her to me. Got it men?"  
  
"Yes!" all of them replied in unison.  
  
Mrs. Itani sat on her husbands lap. Both young. Mr. Itani was built and a big guy. Mrs. Itani was a skinny little thing. Both of them were the foster parents of Haru. The ones that traumatized her.  
  
"Dear..." Mrs. Itani asked her husband. "Why don't we kill the girl?"  
  
"I'll kill her after we find out if she told anybody anything. That's how these things work, honey. I mean the dungeon hasn't been used in a couple of days since she was here last. One more round is all that girl needs to feel since she defied our requests to marry our son. And then ran away. That wench will pay."  
  
"That's more like it," Mrs. Itani giggled out.  
  
The plot begins to come out........cold. Ice cold people...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That ends this chapter. I made it longer! ^___________^ Please review and have a nice day. SHUICHI + YUKI 4 EVER!!!!!!  
  
Shuichi=cute-SamanthaSagara- hot=Yuki.  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
He who laughs last, probably didn't get the joke....  
  
:)- Strange face for today  
  
- - How I feel today, weird and sick  
  
XD That's a picture of my brother. Heh...heh....I'm evil. Nah. Just kidding. He's cool. 


	4. 4 I'm bad at making titles, Gomen Nasai!

Hi. ^o^ Another Gravitation chapter. Track 4! Let's get to it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Yuki POV||  
  
As you might be able to tell, I'm unbelievably guilty and hate myself for ever asking Haru to get in the car and go to the police station. What had I been thinking? And then I just yelled at Shuichi about picking between me and her.....It sounded like, when he talked, that someone had torn out his voice box and he was still trying to talk. All choked up and unable to really get any words out. A shouting match between me and two kids while they were in the bathroom at the school wasn't my exact idea of fun in the sun with either Shuichi nor Haru. Guess I really hurt their feelings because Haru was just sitting on the couch and wouldn't talk to me. She just sat there with her knees up to her chin and staring at the wall. Haru wouldn't eat. Drink. Sleep. Even when I apologized to her once again she got tears in her eyes. I hadn't expected this bad of reaction. Though, I understand her being mad at me. I piss everyone off at some point and time.  
  
Even when Shuichi, Maiko, and Hiroshi came over from school, which was three hours later, I had to turn them down. The one that scared me the most was that girl that was Shuichi's sister. The one that just looked at me with big eyes and couldn't get a word out that was easy to figure out. Haru was still on the couch, pouting, staring at the wall at 6:00. I decided to go upstairs to take a shower to relieve everything away. Showers are always stress relievers. It always seemed to work for me, and took my troubles away.  
  
Not this time. I couldn't get what I said to them out of my mind. Why did I feel so damn guilty? Maybe because they hadn't deserved such mean words. Haru was just scared. Shuichi was just trying to protect his new found friend. So why didn't I see that before? A couple of minutes later I heard a knock on the door. Naturally it's them always interrupting me.  
  
She shouted "Yuki-san! Someone's here!"  
  
I asked "Who is it Haru?"  
  
"Tatsuha-kun, Tohma-san, and Mika-san. I believe that they are your brother and sister? Then your brother in law," Haru replied. "Uhhh...are you there?"  
  
"Shit," I swore under my breath. If they heard about Haru some how I was in deep crap. "I'll be out there in a minute! Why don't you put on your clothes for the nice people while I get ready?"  
  
"Yuki-san? May I stay in your shirt just for a little longer?" Haru asked. "I like the fragrance. It reminds me of my sister. And...please forgive me for today. I'm really, really, really sorry about ignoring you. I was just thinking...."  
  
"No need to apologize kiddo," I said as I dried my hair while looking in the mirror. "Sure, you can keep the shirt on. You can have it if you want. I don't wear it anym-"  
  
"Oh! Really! That makes me so happy! Thank you so much!" She said cheerfully. "Oh. I'm sorry once again. I inturrupted you."  
  
I put my bathrobe on and looked downstairs, sure enough, there was Mika, Tatsuha, and Tohma. What the hell did they want? I picked Haru up, holding her in my arms. It felt to have her little hands grasp onto my shirt. Digging her head in my chest to have comfort. Her eyes closed in happiness. I came down the stairs and they all looked strangely at me.  
  
"You have explaining to do Eiri," Mika immediately said.  
  
I sat on the couch with Haru sitting on my lap. Haru seemed really confused.  
  
Tatsuha came up to Haru and patted her on the head "You're a real cutie. You know that?"  
  
At first, she flinched. She was still afraid of men but she looked at me, then Tatsuha. Haru didn't seem to mind as long as these people were my family.  
  
"Thank you," Haru said with a smile. She looked at Yuki. "Yuki-san? You and Tatsuha-kun look and sound alike. Only that...he has dark hair and dark eyes. You don't. How nice! I wish me and my sister looked alike!"  
  
"What do you guys want?" I immediately asked.  
  
Tohma smiled. "Why don't we take Haru off of your hands? We can take care of her much better at the temple."  
  
"You saying I can't do a simple thing as take care of Haru?" I asked, insulted. I set Haru down. "Haru, why don't you go upstairs and play with Tatsuha. I need to talk to them for a couple of minutes alone. Okay?"  
  
"But Yuki-san...." Haru looked at me with pleading eyes. She didn't want to leave me. She hugged my leg and then looked at Tatsuha. "Do you want to play Go Fish Tatsuha-kun? Do you?!"  
  
"Sure thing," Tatsuha replied as they ran upstairs.  
  
"Well, that was a good move," Mika said as she took off her sunglasses. "I came as soon as possible because I don't want you to get attached to some kid. So I came ASAP so I could take her off your hands. Me and Tohma could take care of a child. Right Tohma?"  
  
"Right," Tohma nodded.  
  
I didn't like this. I was attached. That's how cool Haru was. After a while after meeting her you just don't want her to leave you.  
  
"Sorry, I don't accept," I replied. "Haru....is afraid of men. You don't know what that poor kid has been through. As you can see she is attached to me like glue. So I don't think emotionally or mentally she can take being separated from someone that she really likes. Haru isn't like other kids. She's more grown up than any other one I've known."  
  
"How'd she get here anyway?" Mika asked. "I mean, what's her story?"  
  
"Well," I looked at the floor. I don't know if Haru would want me to tell them or not about her being abused. Looking up at them again, I saw impatient in their eyes. "You see....she comes from and abused home. That's why she's afraid of guys. The most horrible thing is, is that she won't talk about it with me. I do worry of course. I can see hurt in her eyes no matter how much she puts on a smile. Like something deep inside is bothering her or something really bad did happen to her. I just can't tell what."  
  
They looked at me strangely. "What?!" I snapped at them.  
  
"Why aren't you smoking?" asked Mika, pointing to me.  
  
"Haru can't take smoke," I replied.  
  
"You're becoming a big softy," admitted Tohma. "But really. We should take her. I think it's in her best interest. Think about what's best for her. Not for you, Yuki."  
  
"I've tried that already," I simply said with a nod.  
  
They looked at me with confused faces.  
  
"And you want to know what happened?" I shouted. "She started to hyper ventilate! Now how can I try and get her out of here when she does that and turns the water works on?! How can I get rid of her when she's so attached to me?! How can I let you take her away when I love....her....like my own...."  
  
"She must be pretty important to you for that to happen all in one day," Mika said with understanding. Which Yuki was surprised she had. "And you must be important to her..." She stood up with her hands on her hips "No you be nice to her. Okay? If you need something, or if she needs something, you guys can just call me. She's adorable. You're lucky Yuki. You really are."  
  
"Why am I so lucky? To have little brats come onto my doorstep and ask for my help?" I asked with annoyance. Atleast they weren't going to take her away.  
  
Mika smirked. "No, to have TWO people that care so much about you that they don't want to leave your side. And your family isn't the other one. I know if you think about it hard enough you'll find who I'm talking about."  
  
"Well, see you later," Tohma waved goodbye. "Tatsuha! We're leaving!"  
  
Tatsuha and Haru came running down the stairs. "Yuki-san!" Haru cried and jumped into his arms. "Save me!"  
  
I knew that they were only playing, so I went along with it. "Who?"  
  
She pointed to Tatsuha. "The big bad Tatsuha-kun monster!"  
  
"Oh? Really? I always knew that he was a monster. You just now figured that out?" I said with a smirk. I picked her up and we waved to them as they headed out of the door.  
  
"Come again soon Tatsuha-kun! I want to play some more!" Haru said with a smile.  
  
"Okay!" Tatsuha said with a smile as they shut the door.  
  
And yet, as they left, I couldn't help but feel that they were up to something. Something not good. Not good at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that ends another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Yuki's growing soft.....ain't he? 


	5. 5

Track #5. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Shuichi POV||  
  
I woke up in the morning at 6:00 to go to school. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It was to early for that time of morning. I walked out of my room to go to the bathroom to see that noyone was up. Where was everybody? Nobody. And Maiko was usually up, dressed, and bugging me to get ready by this time.  
  
Then I opened up Maiko's door she was still in her bed sleeping. What was going on? She, of all people, should be up.  
  
"Maiko," I said as I shook her a bit. She groaned at me and pulled the covers over her head. "Hey, why aren't you up yet? Are you sick or something? Do you want to be late for school or what?"  
  
"Didn't you know..." She said quietly. She uncovered her head and finished "School is canceled. There was a fire that started and it burnt down the whole thing. Luckily, noyone was in there. So we won't have school for a very long time. Now leave me alone and go back to sleep."  
  
"How did it start?" I asked her, ignoring her order.  
  
"I don't know. Go away," Maiko replied as she drifted off into sleep once again.  
  
"Damn it. Oh well. I'll get to see Yuki early!" I announced.  
  
Right away, Maiko sat straight up. She really wanted to go see Yuki. No matter what time of day, night, or morning it was! I knew that it would get her up right away so that's why I said it. Maybe I would go see Yuki later. But right now I was to tired to go see him, but, if she wanted to go I couldn't let her go by herself. I know that she would. I couldn't call myself her big brother if I let her go by herself. That part of the neighborhood wasn't exactly good.  
  
"When are we going big brother?!" Maiko asked excitedly over my shoulder as I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I sighed. She wouldn't shut up on how cool Eiri Yuki is. "He's sooo cool! I can't wait to see him again! I HAVE to get his autograph, then I'll bring it to school, the girls in my class will be so jealous! I just know that I'll be so popular when I say that my big brother is in a relationship with the romance novelist Eiri Yuki-sama!"  
  
"You can shutup now Maiko," I told her. I spit out the toothpaste and washed it down the drain. "What makes you think it's going to be any better this time? You couldn't even talk last time."  
  
"I-I was just nervous! I know that I'll be able to talk this time! Don't you worry, I'll get an autograph!" Maiko shouted, waving her arms. Then she quietly said "But if I DO happen to stutter....could you ask him for the autograph for me?"  
  
"Sure. Why not," I replied. Wasn't in the mood for a rumble this morning. "So? When do you want to go?"  
  
"NOW! NOW!" Maiko screamed in excitement.  
  
"It's only six thirty sis. I don't think Yuki will be so pleased if we came that early."  
  
"But you went there that early yesterday morning!"  
  
"That was different!" I argued.  
  
Maiko crossed her arms. "Whatever. Eight o' clock we'll leave. Does that sound reasonable enough?"  
  
"Nine. Yuki would like that better."  
  
She seemed a little annoyed with the suggestion but she nodded. I pushed her out of the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower head.  
  
"Hey! I always take a shower first Shuichi!" Maiko yelled.  
  
I smirked at the door. "To bad, so sad little sister. Now go with you 'Master Yuki' and leave ME alone."  
  
"You big jerk! When you come out here I'm gonna' kick your ass!" Maiko shouted and stormed down the hall.  
  
I stepped into the shower. Comfort of warm water.....  
  
Finally, some peace and quiet. I hope that Yuki is doing okay with Haru. I guess I worry to much. But there was reason to worry. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad had happened to Haru and it still is following her. Then Yuki might be yelling at her for something stupid again. That was just him though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || AT YUKI'S.....Yuki POV||  
  
"You little brat! Come back here with that!" I shouted at Haru as she ran around with my manuscript. She was angry at me because I wouldn't tell her what that 'game' was that me and Shuichi 'play'. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to-"  
  
"Do what Yuki-san?" Haru asked me as she stopped. She handed it to me. "I was only playing with you, Yuki-san. No harm done. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmph," was all I could say in reply as I snatched it back. I waved my finger at her and said "This is not a play toy, young lady! It's a manuscript for one of my new books! You can't just play with this valuable stuff! I don't know what I would have done if you tripped and ripped pages. Or they got mixed up. You got lucky this time."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she replied. "Are Shuichi-kun and Tatsuha-kun come over today?! Huh? Huh? Could they Yuki-san! We could all play together! That would be fun! Wouldn't it?"  
  
"You know what, why don't we go back to sleep?" I suggested.  
  
This kid was way hyper. Fun, but not this early in the morning. I looked at the ceiling. Oh man. A kid was two much for this twenty two year old to bare. Maybe if it was a little boy but not a little girl. But I promised Mika and Tohma that I could do this! I can!  
  
"Do we have to?" complained little Haru with a pout. "If that's what you want....."  
  
"Okay then!" So I picked her up and took her upstairs and put her in her room.  
  
It wasn't that small. It had a bed and some toys. She had brought over some of her toys. I'm also intending to take her out today for some new clothes, she can't keep wearing the same old one's every day. But atleast they were clean. I turned around as she changed back into her nightie which was that old shirt that I gave her. For some reason she loved that thing to death and had dragged it around downstairs until I asked her this morning to put it back. We woke up at four after going to bed at ten. I was pooped.  
  
The ten year old said it was okay to turn back around. When I did she was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to tuck her in. I walked over and she laid down and I pulled the cover over her little body. She smiled up at me with that cute smirk of hers.  
  
"Night, night," I told her.  
  
"Could you tell me a story? Please?" She begged me. "Sissy always used to tell me stories before I went to bed. And you didn't tell me one last night either...."  
  
"I'm not really good with children stories," I explained. I wasn't good with children stories at all. I was an adult writer, not Dr. Suess! "I could try...."  
  
"Please?" She asked. "I like one's with dinosaurs in them! I love dinosaurs!"  
  
"Uhh...okay..." I sat down next to her bed(which was just a mattress, I had to get a frame and stuff for that too. Oy vey.) "Let us see. Okay. I got one. My mom used to tell this one to me all the time. Do you like penguins? Because that's what it has in it."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"This is called Grumble, Grumble. There once was this little penguin swimming under water when he suddenly heard Grumble, Grumble! He looked around and it happened again. He said 'Oh my. That's my stomach growling at me. I'm hungry!' He swam up out of a hole and then saw something white."  
  
"Does this have a good ending?" Haru asked.  
  
"Yes, it does. Now, as I was saying, the little penguin saw something white. He walked up to it and Chomp, Chomp, Chomp. He bit it! It was nice and fluffy. It wasn't something to eat, it was a polar bear! Before he was chomped, he ran and the polar bear went back to sleep. Then the penguin saw something brown. He went Chomp, Chomp, Chomp! It was hard and rough. It was a walrus basking in the sun. Before he was Chomped, the little penguin waddled off once again. Still, he was hungry. Grumble, grumble, went his stomach."  
  
"Oh.....that poor penguin!" Haru said. "I thought you said this was a good story Yuki-san. Not a sad one."  
  
"Just listen. Would you?"  
  
"Fine than."  
  
"The little penguin found an orange thing. Before he could chomp he found it was a flipper to a daddy penguin! He told the daddy penguin that he was hungry and the daddy penguin told him that penguins eat fish. Not polar bears, walrus's, or other penguins. So the little penguin dove into the water and chased after the little fish. After eating some, he was full. And there was no more grumble, grumble in his stomach."  
  
She smiled at me. "That did have a good ending. Thank you so much! I'll tell you a story later. Okay?"  
  
"That sounds like fun. Now, if you do happen to need something, you can wake me up. Don't go in the kitchen or turn on the TV while I'm sleeping. That sounds fair. Doesn't it?" I suggested as I stood up. As she nodded I walked over to the back of the room and shut her window, then locked it. For a moment I looked out to see if anyone was out there. Sometimes we had the occasional weirdo or alcoholic prowling around. I guess that I should warn her not to leave the window up or she'll catch a cold or someone could break in.. "Haru?"  
  
The little girl was tuckered out and was already fast asleep. I shut off the light and left the door light on for her, leaving the door cracked a bit. I guess that I am turning into a big softy for the kid. It was hard to act tough with a little girl though. I smiled. Guess that I never thought about raising a kid anyway. Never thought that they could be so much fun to talk to or raise. My look on kids is that they were all spoiled little brats who starve for attention and toys. But Haru wasn't like that. She, all her life, experienced hardship. Knew that everything in life is precious. There are some other kids like that too.  
  
I shut off my light off and laid in my bed. Hmmm...maybe I should adopt Haru. No. I couldn't. She still did have a sister so she should go with that sister? Right? Before I worried myself to death, I drifted off into a sleep. Dreaming about.....Shuichi... and me...together....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Narrator POV||  
  
At eight, Haru was awoken to a strange noise outside her window. She rubbed her eyes and got up. It was still dark outside but the words on the window was bright and clear in neon red. It looked like blood. That's when she looked around her. Haru screamed.  
  
That's when Yuki woke up to her scream. He shook his head. He didn't dream that? Did he?  
  
"Yuki-san!!!" screamed Haru as she ran down the hall. Yuki ran out of his room and caught the hysterical girl. They fell to the floor. Haru onto Yuki's lap and Yuki on his bottom. Tears filled her eyes. "T-They're back! They're back! Don't let them hurt me again! Please! I don't want to be back in that crusty old chamber and locked up in a cage like an animal again!"  
  
"Who's here? Calm down Haru. Tell me what's going on!" Yuki said as he rubbed her back. "Don't freak out on me. At this rate you'll hyper ventilate again. Take slow and deep breaths."  
  
She ignored what Yuki said and continued. "It's the Itani's! They must have came in the room when I was sleeping! They're after me again Yuki-san. And now you'll be involved too. I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt. They'll kill you, Shuichi. Everyone!"  
  
"Do you mean the Itani's from the yazuka of the area? THOSE were your foster parents?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes."  
  
"Did they hurt you when they came?" Yuki calmly questioned her. She started to listen to him and calm down.  
  
"No. But your room. It's splattered with human blood. And on t-the window it says to die!" Haru cried and hugged Yuki.  
  
Yuki couldn't believe it. The Itani's? They were infamous in this area as cold bastards that will do anything for a bit of money. Or to keep where their hiding out safe and quiet. And the state handed Haru over to them?! What the hell was the state thinking?! Poor kid....  
  
"It's okay. I'm going to call the police and we'll get this settled."  
  
"No. The police won't do anything! They're to afraid!"  
  
"Damn....." Yuki swore under his breath. What could he do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!! ^_____^  
  
My wise words for today-  
  
Before you judge a man, walk a mile in his shoes, and then when you say something bad about him, you'll be a mile away and with free shoes.  
  
o) - Silly face for today  
  
:D How I feel right now  
  
Sincerely,  
  
&*(SamanthaSagara)*&


	6. Twister

Track #7. Thanks for reviews! LOVE EM! ^_________________^ Hope ya'll like it so far. Heh...heh....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Narrator POV||  
  
Maiko was overfilled with excitement as they stepped to his door once again. She was actually going to meet Eiri Yuki, for a second time! And her older brother was in an intimate relationship with the novelist! How much else could a sixteen year old girl think of wanting? Well, the relationship with him herself, but that was a different story.  
  
"Hey! Shuichi!" shouted a familiar voice. Up behind them came running Hiroshi. "What you doing here?"  
  
"We're going to see Yuki," said Shuichi bluntly. "What are you doing here Hiro?"  
  
"I got a call from Yuki to come over," Hiroshi said.  
  
Shuichi shouted "How did he get your phone number! You better not be cheating with him on me, Hiroshi! My best friend! AHH!"  
  
"It's not like that," Hiroshi said, waving his hand. "He said to come over. He didn't call you since he knew somehow that you were coming over. But his exact words were 'That stupid moron is going to come over every morning no matter what I say so I don't think I'll waste time and call him'. Or something close to it. Oh! I got to talk to Haru too!"  
  
"Could we go in already!?" Maiko said, she was jumping up and down in excitement. "PLEASE?!"  
  
"Isn't she the cutest thing?" Hiro ignored her statement. "She said that I was the cutest of the two. But than again I heard Yuki's voice to telling her to say that...."  
  
"Dammit. Does the ridicule never stop?" Shuichi said to himself. "Anyway, Haru's cool. Cute kid. And I don't believe that she said that and meant it. It's obvious that I'm the favorite of the both of us! No offense."  
  
"No way, man! I'm better looking in every way, form, and shape!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Hiroshi put a pocky stick in his mouth. "You wish. I know."  
  
"You're really pissing me off Hiro!" Shuichi yelled at him, holding out his fist at his friend.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone listening to the hormone crazed girl that's going to scream right now if the moron's keep on ignoring here!?" Maiko shouted between them. She was becoming really impatient. "I want to meet Eiri Yuki- sama right here and now!"  
  
They sighed. They couldn't keep ignoring her and her supposed needs.  
  
Before Shuichi knocked on the door it swung open and there stood Tohma Seguchi and Mika Seguchi. Behind them was Yuki, Tatsuha, and Haru playing Go Fish. What the hell was this? A family reunion or what? Maiko fainted when Yuki looked her way.  
  
"She going to be okay?" asked Mika, raising an eyebrow as they came in. Maiko was stiff as a board, walking baby steps. "Uhhh....don't do that. You're going to freak HIM out."  
  
"Sorry. Already freaked," Yuki said. "Got a 7 Tatsuha?"  
  
"You're looking at my cards!" Tatsuha accused his brother. Yuki smirked, that meant he was admitting he did it. "That's it! I'm not going to pray for your sorry butt anymore!"  
  
"Shuichi-kun!" cried Haru in happiness and she ran up to him, still in the shirt that Yuki had given her. "I'm so happy to see you! How are you doing?!" She looked at Maiko who was red in the face. "Uhhhhh.....is that your sister that you spoke of? Maiko-san I believe it was."  
  
"I'm here," Maiko blurted out. She looked at Yuki who was staring at her strangely. *Uh oh! He probably thinks I'm so strange for being stiff as a board! I have to make it up or I'll never be good friends with Yuki-sama!* Maiko thought to herself. *I have to talk!* Before she could say anything....  
  
Shuichi whispered to Maiko "Yuki's looking at you strangely. I suggest you stop acting like a dork in front of him and talk for a change."  
  
"Shutup! I was about to say something to, dammit!" Maiko yelled and hit him over the head.  
  
Yuki smiled. "Good hit!"  
  
"So? Are you Miss Maiko?" Tatsuha asked and walked over to her and took her hand in his. "You're awfully cute. I'm Tatsuha Uesugi! It's awfully nice to meet you. Do you happen to have a boyfriend because I'm open tomorrow night and you're so beautiful, it would be a waste for us not to try eachother. Wouldn't you agree."  
  
"Ohhh....little brother. I think that you've upset big brother," Mika pointed out. She nodded her head to Shuichi who was obviously upset at him hitting on his sister. "I suggest you move away before he explodes on you."  
  
Tohma smiled. "He never stops flirting. Now does he?"  
  
"Well, it runs in the family," Yuki announced proudly.  
  
Shuichi broke their holding hands and said to Tatsuha "She already has a boyfriend! And even if she was available, she ain't going out with YOU."  
  
"Who says you get to pick I go out with and who I don't go out with?!" Maiko yelled at her elder brother. "I appreciate your concern but I'm not really in a relationship. I'll take your generous offer!" ^_^  
  
"Strike TWO Shuichi," said Yuki as he lit another cigarette.  
  
"So? Anyone in the mood for a game or something?! I have a cool game that we could all play! It's called Twister!" announced Haru with a smile. She ran upstairs, leaving all of them downstairs. But she stopped at the door. "Uhhh....Yuki-san? Could you come in with me?"  
  
Truth was, Haru was scared to go in. The writings. It reminded her of home. Her horrible home. Yuki understood this.  
  
Yuki was still the only one that knew about the writings and stuff. It was horrible what they wrote on there. He nodded and came upstairs. Thing was, Haru wouldn't go in the room, she shook her head. She wanted Yuki to go in there. So he did and brought out her bookbag.  
  
"Yay!" Haru said and she ran downstairs. Like nothing had even happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Shuichi POV||  
  
This game was new to me. I never played Twister before. You were supposed to put your hands or feet on which ever color the board said. You had to twist. Go under or over people. And four people could play at a time. I found it really interesting and wanted to play. But Haru said suggested that girls go with girls and guys go with guys. The only thing was that there was five guys and three girls. Some guy needed to go in there with the girls. It sure wasn't going to be me! I didn't want to go in there, under or over, with all of those skirts. It sure as heck wasn't going to be me. Of course, Tatsuha came forward, but noyone wanted him in there with the girls. That was obvious. The real situation is what was upstairs.  
  
To me, I couldn't help but wonder what had been so interesting up there? What was in that room? Haru had been scared to go in there? Did something happen? The only two here was Yuki and Haru.....I couldn't come to something reasonable. I know that Yuki wouldn't hurt Haru for his life. Since she was always holding on to his pant leg and that sort. It was cute. Like he had a little sister(A nice one at that). Or maybe even a daughter. Maybe he would adopt here?! Now I wondered how I got from that room to adopting....Okay. I'm confused. I shook my head to get rid of all of that stuff that ran through my head. Nothing happened(I hoped). Nothing will happen(I wished). And I am not going in there with the girls(heck no!)  
  
Well, it was time for someone to decide. Little Haru was getting impatient, so was Mika, and Maiko. Seemed that the girls were a tad bit short tempered. I, and the other boys, were nervous. No duh we were.  
  
"Hey! Could you make a decision before we all are dust in the wind?!" complained Mika. "It's not that bad. And if anyone looks up one of our skirts I'll kill em'."  
  
"That means you Hiroshi," I nudged him jokingly as I said it. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Hiro replied "More like you."  
  
"Yeah right. Perv."  
  
"You're the pervert!" Hiroshi said. Luckily, noyone heard us. They were all to busy talking. "Why don't you stay back here and I go ahead."  
  
"No way. I'll go," I replied angrily.  
  
"Yes. We have a volunteer," Yuki said and he pushed me forward. "Be tough little guy. Women are animals and will rip you apart if you don't do what they say."  
  
"I learned that the hard way," Tohma said. Mika shot a look at him. "See?"  
  
"Oh, fine. I'm going."  
  
I stood at the edge of the short side of the plastic cover, it seemed like that was what it was, to me anyway. It had yellow(second to left), red(on the very end of the left), green(on the end of the right), and blue(second to the right) on it. I was between Haru(On my left) and Maiko(On my right). With Mika facing me on the other side.  
  
"So, what do we do with this board thing?" asked Hiroshi as he spun the flipper in the middle.  
  
Haru explained "You spin that. And whatever color it lands on, you say 'right foot on whatever color'. They also have left foot, right hand, and then left hand. With each of the colors. Whoever can stay up the longest without falling, wins. Do you understand?"  
  
"Uhh...think so," Hiro spun it. "Left foot on green."  
  
All of did as commanded. Haru had it hard with the green on the end of the right. I had difficulty since my left foot wasn't made to twist to the right..  
  
Tohma said "Left hand on red."  
  
I had to do somewhat of a crabwalk pose to do that with it being on the opposite side. Everyone else also had it down.  
  
"Right hand yellow," said Tatsuha.  
  
By this time, I didn't care where I went. I just wanted to win. Just when I thought that it was easy I ended up in a spot where I didn't want to be. My face was right next to Mika's behind. I looked away just in time before she looked at me with fierce eyes. I sweatdropped.  
  
"Who's the pervert now Shuichi?!" shouted Hiroshi with a laugh.  
  
"Shutup Hiro!" I shouted at him. "I'd like to see you in my position."  
  
Yuki and Tatsuha shot him a look. "Don't you dare say anything about switching spots. Or it will give us a perfect reason to seriously and unmercifully cripple you," they said together. Hiro took that as a threat and shutup for the time being.  
  
Before Yuki could give out the next order, all three girls fell at the same exact time.  
  
"I've decided it's not a good idea to play," Maiko said with a fake smile.  
  
"Same here," Mika said as she patted herself off.  
  
Haru just jumped into Yuki's arms and smiled.  
  
"What do I do?" I asked, trying to keep myself up. Hopefully this was over. "Can I fall now?"  
  
"Yep," Haru said.  
  
Before I could fall Tatsuha added "If you're a chicken."  
  
"Hey! Don't make me get off of here and kick your little ass Tatsuha!" I shouted. I was really pissed because I was in no position to argue. Even though I wanted to fall, I wouldn't, not if they would call me a chicken. "Okay. What do you guys want me to do?"  
  
"Let's see how long you can last," Yuki suggested with a smile. "Doesn't that sound good?"  
  
Everyone nodded besides Haru. She shook her head.  
  
"We should make sure this is what he wants. If Shuichi-kun doesn't want to do it than he shouldn't have to do it. Besides, that's not what the rules say," Haru broke in. "Shuichi-kun? What do you want to do?"  
  
"Don't you worry about me Haru. I'll make them sorry they ever challenged me to this!" I replied as I looked at her. She smiled at me. "Alright. Now, give me your best shot. If I don't fall in five turns, I win. And if I win I get bragging rights and something else but I'll deal with that later."  
  
"And if we win you have to do the chores at home for one week," Maiko said proudly. "Which also means cleaning all the rooms, mister."  
  
"And the other thing is then is Maiko and Hiro have to do chores for a week," Shuichi said under his breath.  
  
"How in the hell did I get into this?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...." I replied.  
  
"Shuichi-kun! Don't worry. You can do it!" Haru cheered me on. Atleast SOMEONE was. Then she turned to Hiroshi and said "Don't you worry. I'll help clean. And it just so happens that cleaning is my specialty!"  
  
"Left foot blue," Yuki said.  
  
I barely made that. I was shaking from trying to keep myself up. I was never good at the crabwalk and now one foot is underneath me! Darn it all. I didn't want to do all the chores in the house for a week. That was a lot of crap to do too.  
  
After a three more turns, I was left hand green, left foot blue, right foot red, and right hand yellow. Stomach facing the floor. I found it was easier for me to operate stomach down. I sighed. Only one more to go! Then I saw Hiro whisper something into Maiko's ear. Then she got 'that' grin that meant they had an idea. Then she nodded to Hiro. Hiro smirked. Uh-Oh. They were going to do something.  
  
They stepped by me. "Ohhh....Shuichi. Will you take back the chore thing if you make it?" asked Maiko with a smirk.  
  
I said "Heck no."  
  
"I heard what they're going to do. I suggest you take their generous offer before-" asked Tohma.  
  
"Like heck I will!" I was being persistent. Nothing was going to change my mind.  
  
Hiro bent down to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Last chance. Sure you won't take it back?"  
  
"I meant what I said," I said.  
  
He stuck a hand through my loose sleeve that hung a couple more inches below my arm, and curled a finger under my arm. I couldn't help but giggle. Tickling?! That was against the rules! Wasn't it? I wouldn't do chores for a week. Not because they're giving me a little tickling.  
  
"I won't!" I announced. "This is cheating!"  
  
"Okay then," Hiro said and wiggled his fingers in my under arm. I started laughing.  
  
Haru stepped in, "Hey! That's cheating, you can't do that to Shuichi-kun."  
  
"Just do the-hehehe-the next s-step!" I said between giggles. He didn't stop the torment. "Don't worry about m-me--heeeehe!-kiddo!"  
  
"Okay," Haru said and grabbed the board. She spun the spinner in the middle and it landed on, thank God, an easy one. She shouted, "Left foot yellow!"  
  
I set my foot on it and Hiro stopped and took his hand out. I had won so I fell immediately.  
  
"Shuichi-kun! Yay!" Haru said with a big smile. She jumped off of Yuki's shoulder and hugged me. "But please don't make Hiroshi-kun and Maiko-san do the chores. Bragging rights is enough? Right?"  
  
I couldn't ignore her pleading face. "Fine..."  
  
"Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Maiko said as she ruffled Haru's hair. "Sorry big brother. Hiro and I couldn't resist!"  
  
"Yeah, man," Hiro said with a smile. "Thanks Haru. Guess if I want to get out of something I could use you as my little secret weapon?"  
  
"Ohhh....look...Shuichi, Maiko, and Hiro have a soft spot for the little girl. Isn't that cute?" teased Maki with a smile.  
  
Haru smiled back and trotted over to Yuki and grabbed onto his pant leg once again. She was attached. Mika and Tohma guessed it was true, she was stuck to him like glue. It would be a horrible thing to take her away now that she was so secure to him. And Shuichi too.  
  
I also did. I didn't want her to leave. At that moment I think Yuki wanted to keep her too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wasn't that sweet? Well, hope you all like it so far. There's going to be action soon!  
  
PLZ REVIEW!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
())SamanthaSagara(() 


	7. 7, told you I can't make titles!

Track #8. (A bit of Y/S in here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ || Yuki POV||  
  
After a long day of talking, eating food cooked by the girls, and then playing a long game of Go Fish, I had to send everyone home at 6:30. It seemed weird. I never really thought that I could open my home to so many people. Now I've begun to see how much Haru is changing my life. A whole lot. Before I hardly wanted Tohma or Mika in my house. Or Tatsuha. Since they were always trying to get me to go home but that was way besides the point. I sent everyone home after a long day of crap done to my poor house. I even gave Shuichi's sister, the stiff board girl Maiko, an autograph. She was just like her brother. Overemotional and always bugging somebody about something. It had to run in the family, or so I figured it did so. Plus on top, of that everyone made a mess in the kitchen because Shuichi got mad at Hiroshi and threw a piece of pie at him(starting a series of food throwing), so it would take a while to clean up. But before Shuichi left, he wanted to tell me something. So we went upstairs into my room.  
  
I lit up a smoke in the room and sat on the chair next to my desk in the corner. He stood in front of me, blushing. Oh god. I hoped he wasn't going to start crying to me again. I couldn't think of something that he wanted to cry about right now. I sighed. Or maybe it's that he wanted a kiss. He must feel lonely. Two days without me....Okay. Now I'm getting over confident but anyway. I guess I would be the first to speak if he wouldn't talk about what he wanted.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, quite coldly I'll admit myself.  
  
"I brought you here to ask you that. Could we possibly? That it might be nice that we..." He played with the hem of his sleeve nervously. "Umm....I wanted to uhhh...I-I-I haven't....I mean that WE haven't..oh man...that-"  
  
"Get it out already. I don't have all day kiddo."  
  
"Yah. I know that. It's just..." Shuichi said quietly. So quiet that I could barely hear him.  
  
I knew what he wanted, I just wanted him to say it. I wanted him to know that if he wanted something from me all he had to do was ask me. Though, I could understand him still being embarrassed. But, even if I did understand, I was right. I don't have all day. In this case it was all night.  
  
"Do I have to count down again?" I asked. "Say it straight out kid before I turn old."  
  
"That we haven't kissed in two days and that I want a kiss!" Shuichi shouted to me. He was bright red. It was still hard for him to tell me that he wanted me to give some to him. I stood up. "Yuki? C-Could you?"  
  
"Sure," I replied. I put my cigarette out in the Ash Tray. "Come here."  
  
In a second, he tiptoed and we en-locked. It was deep, nice, and lasted for a minute or a two. We ended up on the floor, me on him. Then I realized that everyone was waiting right outside the door and might be able to hear what we were saying. I lifted myself up from him, I don't want to admit it really, that I didn't want to leave Shuichi right than. I wanted to kiss him too.  
  
"Well. You happy?" I asked as I stood up. He smiled at me. "Go along then. You got what you wanted and.....just leave already! I've got things to do."  
  
"Thanks..." Shuichi thanked me and stood up also. He hugged on my arm and excitedly announced, "I'll see you tomorrow! Okay Yuki?!"  
  
I pulled him off of my arm and set him on the floor. "Fine. Fine."  
  
He ran out of my room with butterflies in his stomach. I could tell just by looking at him that he was excited and happy. Atleast I could make him happy. Guess that's what I'm supposed to do. Guess it was time to fix up the kitchen. See what I can do.  
  
"Yuki-san!" Haru said as she ran upstairs as I came out of my room. "Why is everyone leaving so early? Can't Tatsuha-kun just stay a little bit longer and play with me? Please? I'll clean the kitchen by myself. He said that he would stay if you would let him!"  
  
I patted her head. "If it'll make you happy, kid."  
  
"Yay! Thank you so much Yuki-san! And don't worry about the kitchen, as soon as Tatsuha-kun leaves, I'll get on it right away!" Haru said excitedly to me. She ran back down the stairs to tell Tatsuha that he could stay.  
  
*Guess I'm here for both of them...* I thought to myself.  
  
"That's great. So? What do you want to do first kid?" Tatsuha said as they sat on the couch. I smiled and came downstairs to join them.  
  
I could use a bit of play. I thought so until Haru announced that she wanted me and Tatsuha to play Hide and Go Seek with her. I had to refuse her generous offer.  
  
"Why don't you just play Hide and Go seek with Tatsuha?" I suggested with a smile. I sat quietly on the couch with a book to read. "You don't mind, do you baby brother?"  
  
"Hmph, don't bother me," Tatsuha replied.  
  
"Okay! Could you hide and could seek?" Haru asked.  
  
"K kid. Just don't freak when you can't find me!" Tatsuha said with a wink at her.  
  
While I watched Tatsuha look for a hiding place, Haru sat next to me with her eyes shut counting up to thirty. Tatsuha ended up hiding behind the TV which was a good place as long as he could stand sitting in a ball until she found him. It was right in front of the couch that faced the TV too.  
  
Then I found out that she was going WAY too slow in counting. Taking five seconds to say one number.  
  
"Kid, hurry up," I ordered.  
  
She finished from ten to thirty really fast. *Hmmm....well, I have to watch this. Forget the book* I thought to myself as she finished. *I don't think I can get rid of this kid. She's been here for two days and I don't think she could handle it emotionally or mentally to leave this house and everyone behind. Oh well...I'll find out soon if I can let her stay...*  
  
Haru cried "Thirty! Ready or not, here I come."  
  
She headed off in the opposite direction and looked in all of the nook and crannies for Tatsuha. All except behind the TV. She seemed to be getting frustrated so I decided to help her out a bit.  
  
I said "Kid, think about this-" I pointed directly at the TV as a bigger hint "Side of the room."  
  
"Oh! I see now," Haru said. She ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Why do I even try?" I shook my head in disappointment. Maybe the kid wasn't smart enough to know when I point in THAT direction I do mean THAT direction, unless it's opposite day, which it's NOT.  
  
Though, I hadn't looked over to see what she was doing. She stopped and faced the other way. Haru looked like she was getting ready to run. That's exactly what she did. She ran as fast as she could and my eyes opened up wide as she jumped over the TV and jumped onto Tatsuha's shoulders. It didn't hurt him at all, he stood right up, holding onto her legs so she didn't fall off.  
  
"You helped her!" Tatsuha pointed at me with his eyes. "That's not fair! And you know it too!"  
  
"So?" I lit another cigarette. Then gave him a cocky smile to mock him. "I did tell her. Watchya' going to do about it little brother? You know if you come at me I'll beat your ass."  
  
"Shutup! You are so full of it Yuki! And I'm not little!" Tatsuha said as he set Haru down. "Uhhh...bro? Could I talk to you in private for a little bit? I need to ask you a question."  
  
"That depends....what might it be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "No. I'm not giving you a lift home. It's not that far anyway. You're the one that wanted to stay here and play for a while."  
  
"Yuki-san!" Haru protested angrily. "Don't be mean to your little brother."  
  
"I'm not little, dammit!" Tatsuha said.  
  
Yuki stood up. "Come on. We'll go in my room..."  
  
~~~~~~~ In Yuki's room...(Still in Yuki POV)  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted at my brother. "Like I'll ever do that! Let me guess, Mika and Tohma did this, and then asked you to do this. And you better not lie to me because you know that I'll find out sooner or later Tatsuha."  
  
"Yeah. It is their idea but it's the best for Haru. All we want is for her to live at the temple. Than we know she's safe," Tatsuha replied as I sat on my bed. He stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. "You know it's better for her!"  
  
"No it ain't! That is one place she's not going!" I shouted back.  
  
"Just because you hate it doesn't mean she will..." Tatsuha said with crossed arms. "Does she like it here?"  
  
"You ask her that. I ain't Haru."  
  
"You want me to ask her if she wants to come over night or something? See if she likes it. Never know. She does seem to like everything and everyone pretty much."  
  
I wouldn't let her go there. I wanted her to stay with me. Besides, Mika, dad, and Tohma probably will fill her head with crap and then she'll be miserable. That place was as fun as watching grass grow or as exciting as watching paint dry. Haru would be so bored there she would end up running back to my house every single day. I sighed. This seemed like what Mika and Tohma would do. Stupid. They were to cowardice to face me anyway.  
  
It was my final decision. No but's or ifs about it.  
  
"No way Tatsuha. And that's final," I finished as I took a sip of beer from a can, with a lit cigarette in my other hand. "So take your sorry self somewhere else and leave."  
  
"You're just denying it because you're attached. Aren't you?"  
  
"Don't be an imbecile."  
  
Tatsuha smirked. "Ha! You are! I knew it! Besides, I was only kidding about the whole temple thing. Mika, Tohma, and I were just trying to see if you really liked Haru here. You passed with flying colors. Than I must ask, are you adopting her than if you aren't getting rid of her?"  
  
"I ain't adopting no kid! What am I?! A stupid orphanage?!" I shouted at him. "The last thing I need is a little ten year old brat waking me up every morning at five and then wanting to play. Then she'll want to watch little kiddy shows. Heck, if I adopt her, it'll be like she's my daughter."  
  
"Yuki-san? I think you would make a good daddy..." Haru said quietly as she stepped in. She asked with tears streaming down her face, "You think I'm a brat? I'm really sorry. If you want me to leave I'll do that...if you wa- want..."  
  
"N-No! I didn't mean it," I said, feeling guilty once more.  
  
Guess I had to be more careful. Haru must have gotten curious and listened. Than stepped in the room, shocked that I said it, and turned on the water works. That was one way to make me feel really guilty. I know that I should feel guilty. That was the exact opposite of what I wanted to say. I did want to adopt her. But I didn't know if....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later...(Narrator POV)  
  
"Bye-Bye Tatsuha-kun!" said Haru as she hugged him. "See you later. Okay?"  
  
"Right," Tatsuha nodded. He looked at Yuki. "You behave."  
  
The blond novelist turned his back to his brother. Stupid Tatsuha. Yuki was happy that he was finally leaving. And how could he dare to put him in that situation just a minute ago! He still felt guilty for what he said about saying the ten year old brat bit, even though Haru said that it was okay, saying as long as he apologized, but that wasn't what she really wanted to say; Yuki could tell that she wanted to cry until the sun came up. That was one strong little girl in Yuki's eyes. She probably got used to holding in her feelings by now. With the Itani's and all.  
  
After Tatsuha did leave it was eight. Haru was making something simple to make, grilled cheese for the two of them with a side of eggs. Even with something simple like that Haru was delicious! They sat at the table and began to eat.  
  
"Uhhh....may I ask you a question?" Haru asked.  
  
"Yeah. Shoot."  
  
She set down her fork. "Would you ever think about adopting me? For serious. I want to know straight out. If you say no I wouldn't think any less of you, I understand how you would feel, with a kid around. I bet you aren't used to kids, are you?" she said with a smile. It seemed like nothing bothered her. Like she would cry in her heart but not on the outside.  
  
"I don't know kid," Yuki replied. He thought for a moment. "That would take a lot of thinking."  
  
"Oh," Haru looked disappointed. She kept eating.  
  
"Then I have a question for you," Yuki said. She looked up at him. Yuki asked "How would you feel if I did adopt you for my own daughter?"  
  
Excitement filled Haru. She stood up in her chair, jumping up and down all excited like. "I'd be so happy and thankful! I would be the happiest girl in the whole wide world! I'd be proud to call you my daddy, Yuki-san! That would be soooo cool and I think of it that way now because I love you like a daddy already-"  
  
When she caught what she had just said she blushed and sat down. Haru's hair covered shadowed eyes. She didn't want to look up. Was Yuki-san mad at her? Surprised? Or smiling? Haru was to embarrassed to even see his reply on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Haru apologized. Yuki stood up and walked over to her, ruffling her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes visible again.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" Yuki asked seriously.  
  
"I'm...not really...so sure about that...."  
  
"Then don't apologize. It's good that you spoke right from your heart. Isn't it? When you love somebody so much than you can't keep it inside forever. You know, I could adopt you. That would make me happy too."  
  
Haru's eyes glowed and she hugged him.  
  
"To...much...hugging!" Yuki said as he picked her off of him. She grabbed onto his arm and wouldn't let go, even when he tried to shake her off. *And how does this feel familiar? Oh, yes, Shuichi! He must have taught her how to do this with the tightest grip as possible.*  
  
Yuki finally pulled her off and bent his arm up. "So? We gonna' eat or what?"  
  
"Thank you so much Yuki-san!" Haru said happily.  
  
*Guess there's no turning back now...* Yuki thought to himself. *I'll try and adopt her tomorrow. She is basically an orphan. Right?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!  
  
//Don't want to be like you,  
  
I don't wanna' do the things you do,  
  
Never gonna' hear the words you say,  
  
And I don't ever wanna',  
  
I don't ever wanna'  
  
Be you! Don't want to be just like you,  
  
What I'm saying is.....  
  
This is the anthem,  
  
Throw all you hands up!  
  
You....don't wanna' be you!//- Good Charlotte(don't own them or the song 'The anthem'.  
  
HI SENSHICHAN 14!! ^_______________^ Luvv you lots girl.  
  
*8-_sAmAnThAsAgArA_-8* 


	8. Truth

Secrets will be revealed now in Track #8. ^ ^ MWHAHAHA!!  
  
Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I beg your forgiveness Katelyn and Maxibura!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ||Yuki POV|| (1o:00 at night now)  
  
Against my better judgment, I had Haru sleep in different room. It was smaller but atleast it was somewhere to sleep. I hadn't really thought much about how last night scared the crap out of her and how she might be to scared to sleep alone. I tucked her in her little bed and gave her another story so she could fall asleep. Even so, her eyes were wide awake. Looking around for windows or maybe even markings on the wall. Atleast this room didn't have a window. So I wasn't worried about anyone getting in. Like I said, it was against my better judgment. I couldn't get the message when she kept grabbing onto my pant leg and telling me to stay with her just a little bit longer. I kept sitting back down next to her mattress and stayed longer. I also kept doing that for a while. She wanted me to stay in the room with her.  
  
Though, it passed my mind that maybe I should do so, I had to decline. Besides, I had a deadline to meet. A week from now. I didn't have time on my side right now so I probably would have to pull a couple of all nighters just to pull the damn thing off. My editor won't give me a break either until I finish the stupid thing. Oh well. No time to waste. I tried getting up but Haru grabbed onto my pant leg. I had to admit, I was getting a bit pissed off by this time, and if she didn't stop doing that I was most likely going to yell at her. I looked down at her and saw a scared face. Scared that it might happen again when she's sleeping. Or something worse might happen.  
  
I ruffled her hair and said "Don't you worry, kid, you'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you," Haru said bluntly. I looked at her weirdly, why me? "Mr. and Mrs. Itani always hurt the people that try to help me. I'm afraid they'll do something to hurt you Yuki-san! Or Mika-san, or Tohma-san, or Shuichi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, and Maiko-san! I don't want any of you to get hurt just because you are good people trying to help me."  
  
"You mean.. you've tried this before?" I asked curiously. I guessed she did have reason to worry. But I was a grown man and I could protect myself. Though, I don't think even if I told Haru that, she would worry any less. She nodded at my question. "It'll be alright. I'm a grown up. Remember? So stop all of your nonsense and go to bed. I'm probably going to be up all night so if you need something important, you know where my bedroom is. And the others....well....they have hard heads so I wouldn't worry about them."  
  
"Ohh..." Haru said as she wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. "I want you to know that if anything happens, I want you to bury me by my sister, Umitai. Okay?"  
  
"But I thought that your sister was alive," I replied. Atleast, she referred to her like she was alive. So naturally I thought that Umitai was alive since she said so much about her. "I'm sorry to hear that she's not."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm happy," Haru said with a big smile. She let go of me. "Because she's happy now. The only thing I have left of her is a picture and the bunny she gave me for my sixth birthday. I love that bunny and even though it's ragged, I love it, she went broke rules and worked a couple of days at a place to gain a bit of money to pay for a birthday party. It was the best birthday I ever had."  
  
Haru brought her bookbag to her and opened it up. She took out a picture frame that had a picture of her sister in it and handed it to me. Umitai had been absolutely beautiful. Long, silky blond hair. Big blue eyes. Wearing a red shirt that said love in big yellow letters on the front. Then a blue skirt down to her knees. Smiling. She looked like she had only been eleven years old in this picture. Haru and Umitai did look a bit alike too in many ways.  
  
Then showed me the bunny. It had been blue she told me but the color obviously wore out so it had patches of gray on it. It had only one eye that was just all black. It was quite cute even though it's old.  
  
"Could I ask how Umitai-san died?" I wanted to be respectful so I put a -san.  
  
"Yes, thank you for your kind regard to her. She was killed when I was eight. She had only been thirteen," Haru said with tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said. "I don't want you getting upset."  
  
Haru shook her head. "I want to get this all out. I think...I can tell someone now. I trust you."  
  
"She had only been thirteen," Haru continued. "She was killed by Mr. Itani because she wouldn't marry his son. Who would want to. He's got mental problems and is in a rubber room. The only time I ever saw him is when they put me in there for a punishment. Tarosa is his name and he kept hitting me. He's psycho. There wasn't anything...I could do to.. help-" she started choking up "-her. I could hear her screaming in the room next to me as Mr. Itani beat her to death...Then I-I-I had to bury her beaten and bruised body."  
  
Then she broke down. I hugged her to my chest.  
  
The ten year old looked added "Before they did, Umitai told me that she wished she could see me finally be happy, and that she wanted me to escape there. Even as she was told to go out of the room she whispered one more thing into my ear 'Find him'. I still don't know what she meant but now I think I know!"  
  
I asked "What?"  
  
"Find him means you! I found the one person that can help me! I believe that's what Umitai wanted. I know that she would like you."  
  
Even after that story, I couldn't say anything. What could I say? All I knew is that this girl needed me right now and I wouldn't leave her for anything. She's been through to much already. Those bastards aren't going to get her just to hurt her again.  
  
"Why did you finally decide to leave and come all this way to succeed?" I asked.  
  
Haru said "Because I was supposed to marry Tarosa."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later..... ||Yuki POV||  
  
She finally said that I could leave, I didn't really, but she practically pushed me out of that room to leave her. Haru was more of that kind of person that put someone else's priorities before her own. It was kind of the way that she was grown up. It raced through my head. And poor Umitai. That was in the past but it bothered me that someone could kill a thirteen year old girl who hadn't even experienced the joys of the world. Sometimes I wonder why things happen. Everything does happen for a reason. But why to her? Even though Umitai had been raised up around violence and beaten she talked about the world like it was the best thing in the world to Haru. I know that she probably wanted Haru to have the chance that she never had. To have the life she couldn't give her. It was amazing to me that Umitai acted that way. If it weren't for Haru, Umitai probably would have acted like the whole world hated her, I would have never blamed her either.  
  
Even so, I told myself that I had to do my best to try make Haru into the person that Umitai wanted her to be. Strong. Nice. Polite. And not let anyone step all over her anymore. Then that find him comment.....I guess it meant find someone that loved her and that would take care of her like a decent human being should do. I loved Haru like a little sister or even a daughter. Maybe that was referring to me. I wasn't so sure. Maybe Shuichi. Or me and Shuichi. It was confusing. If something did happen to me I would want Shuichi to have her. Nothing was going to happen to me and I had to make that clear in my head and also in little Haru's mind. Nothing would happen to the others. If they did come after us we would run. Or fight. Somehow.  
  
The peace and quiet in my room was awfully nice. Now it was time to hit the hay. Forget the book. I have a week. I can finish the rest by that time. I took off my glasses and setted them on my desk. Shut off my light. And left the door cracked open a bit so if Haru yelled for me I could hear her loud and clear. It might be in the middle of the night or something, and of course it would be annoying to get up, but I would be there in a flash. All Haru had to do was call out my name. I looked over my shoulder when I changed into my PJ's which was just boxers. Didn't want Haru to see me butt naked.  
  
Dressing went well. Haru had to sound asleep or so I did think since she wasn't making a single sound in that new bedroom. Not even crying. So I brushed my teeth, locked all of the doors in the house, closed all the windows, and then I remembered the mess in the kitchen from today. Darn it! How could I forget? I would have thought that Haru would have the memory to think about the kitchen and the stupid mess. Oh well. I'll do it in the morning. I laid in my bed but I couldn't get to sleep. Everything that happened in the last few days went right in my head. Haru. Shuichi. Friend making. The threats in the room. The fun. Umitai. The story of Umitai. And then this. I had to wonder what was going to happen next? Were we getting to close to Haru that we would be killed over it? If I were killed I was going to bring those freaks down with me. Get revenge for Haru. Even if Haru wanted to do it on her own I wouldn't let her. What kind of adoptive dad would I be if I let that happen? I was going to make sure that this was going to have a happy life from now on. Shuichi and the others loved her too. She loved them. So everything would work out. Hopefully it would go our way.  
  
*I hope we can help the poor kid,* I thought to myself. *I don't think I could handle it if she went back to those idiots. Stupid police are to afraid. If they thought the Itani's are scary, they didn't know scary, because if Haru went back; they'll see what scary really is...*  
  
And so, I fell into sleep. With thoughts of Haru, Shuichi, and I living together like one big happy family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ||Haru POV||  
  
Even though I had pushed Yuki-san out I didn't really want him out. I needed someone right now but I don't want to wake him up just because I'm scared. He told me not to be scared so I wouldn't be. There is nothing to be scared of as long as I have Yuki-san by my side. Or any of the others with me. I had thought about calling one of them but it was already eleven and it was too late...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ What the others are ACTUALLY doing...  
  
Shuichi- Typing lyrics on his computer  
  
Maiko- reading her latest Eiri Yuki romance novel  
  
Hiroshi- eating pocky sticks on his bed  
  
Mika- Watching television  
  
Tohma- Reading the newspaper  
  
Tatsuha- With a date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ||Haru POV once again||  
  
They're probably all asleep by now. Who would be up at this hour anyway. I sat up and I took out my picture of Umitai once again. I really did miss her. More than anything in the world. That night my whole world seemed to break right in front of me. The thing that I hadn't told Yuki-san was that they made me watch Mr. Itani beat her and watch her in so much pain. It had been awful. I still couldn't deal with the loss of my big sister and I don't think that I'll ever be able to get over her. I wish she could be here with me. With Yuki-san, Shuichi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, and all of the others. I was happy. At the expense of my sisters life.  
  
That house was hell itself to me. I didn't want to go back there. I wanted to stay. I wanted to be adopted by Yuki-san and see everyone happy with me by their side to make it better. To make my life better. To cry with. To laugh with. To talk with. None of that stuff happened even with Umitai. Of course she laughed and told jokes but I was the gloomy one who always focused on the crappy stuff.  
  
She always used to tell me "You can't focus on hardship. If you do, you only have problems. Try to think about what you have that is important?"  
  
I used to say "What the heck is important?! I don't know anymore!"  
  
"Me, silly," Umitai would hug me. "We have eachother. Nothing will ever change that. I'm your big sister and I'm supposed to take care of you. So don't focus on the hardship. Focus on the good things. Okay?"  
  
Finding what she said true, I would nod.  
  
Still to this day I can't focus on the good things. I still think about the what ifs and worry about everyone around me. Even though I try to think about good things, the bad things take over me. Consumes me. Hardship....But atleast I had Yuki-san by me now. Like Umitai always had been...  
  
*Flashback* ||Haru POV||  
  
When I was eight, I was supposed to go to the grocery store by myself to steal some things. If I didn't they said they'd hurt me. So naturally I would rather steal something than get another blow to my fragile body. I went to the store and got everything. All of it was small, like powder and medicine. Than it was Tarosa's favorite cereal that caused me a problem. The box was big and I couldn't fit that into any of my pockets, besides, they were already full!  
  
I decided the only way to do this was to run out of the store. Not caring who was watching, I wrapped the cereal box in my chubby little arms, and started running. I almost reached it until the big guy who owned the store got in my way. He picked my up by the arm and I dropped the box. Five inches in the air, I felt like my arm was going to rip off.  
  
That's when big sister came. She came out of nowhere, grabbed a can of tuna, and hit the guy square in the face. While he cried in pain, we ran with the cereal box. Than we stopped a couple blocks down to catch our breath.  
  
"You okay Haru? They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Thank you so much. Umitai! Your leg! You're bleeding!" She had a cut from her sock to the hem of her skirt. "How did that happen? And how did you get there?"  
  
"Well, climbing fences with wire on the top isn't the easiest thing to do. I just went over when they weren't looking. I know that you're still to young to do that on your own baby sister," Umitai said with a smile on her face. I couldn't believe that she was smiling. "What's that sour look for Haru? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"How can you be smiling?! You have to admit it hurts!" I shouted at her.  
  
She put a hand on my shoulder and said "It does hurt, you're right about that. I'm smiling because you can't drown yourself in worries and pain. The world is out here for you to experience. You should really go out there."  
  
"What about you?" I asked.  
  
"Me?" Umitai repeated. She looked up at the sky, her hair blowing in the wind. "Don't you worry about me kid. I'll be free one day. And when that happens, I have a feeling that noyone will be there to tell me where I can and can't go, somewhere that has happiness and no more pain. We all go there one day. You will to. Just not soon."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Back then all I could do was nod my head in confusion but now I understand. She was talking about heaven. Where there is no pain. Umitai talked like she knew when she was going to die soon. Four days later is when she was killed.  
  
Heaven....She's waiting for me there.  
  
*Umitai....I won't go there right now. But when I die of a natural cause or someone kills me, I'll be with you. And we'll fly in the skies together with noyone to give us limits* I thought to myself.  
  
Then, I heard it. *I'll be waiting...* said Umitai.  
  
I smiled. I said "Umitai, wherever you are, I love you..."  
  
I calmed down. Thinking of Umitai, Yuki-san, Shuichi-kun, and I in one big family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ Please review. I know it sounds corny and stupid but I'm trying my best. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE FLAMES!!! Hi Katelyn! ^o~ Move out of the way, Flo!  
  
SaMaNtHaSaGaRa 


	9. Itani's are here

THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH GOOD REVIEWS!!!! ^.^ I love Gravitation. I want to know who is your guys's favorite character!  
  
A. Shuichi-B. Hiroshi- C. Yuki- D. Maiko- E. Ryuchi- F. Maki- G. Tohma- H. Other(tell me who it is)  
  
And I know Haru isn't the best OC character, but she's okay! Geesh. If you want a good character, think of Kitsami Skysurfer! ^_~  
  
~~~~~ ||Yuki POV||  
  
As I sat outside her room, I heard her crying. I sighed. I knew that I wasn't prepared for this, I'm not good with kids, even though I might try. What would I do? Haru needed someone to take care of her delicately. There was only one person that I knew that would be able to take care of a little girl. Even though I wouldn't want to admit it. That would be Shuichi because her and him got along really good. But first, Yuki would try to calm her down, maybe I could do some good. After I finished my cigarette I got up to go in her room but I heard complete silence. Was Haru already sleeping or what?  
  
When I opened her door slowly, and she was sleeping on her bed. Atleast she had stopped crying. I didn't feel like having a hyper child and a ten year old running around here at two in the morning. Which it was. That's when I realized that I had an interview for my new book this morning at nine! Oh, that was not a good combination. I was frickin' tired. And most of all, where would Haru go? I wouldn't leave her by herself(that much was obvious) I'll just have to get someone over here. Tatsuha would do the job. But than Shuichi would most likely cry because I didn't think of him first. I sighed as I got back in my bed, turned off the light, and set my glasses next to me on my dresser. Tomorrow would be another day. Another hard day, but another day none the less.  
  
Images of that night filled my head. That was the most fun I had in such a long time. I don't know the last time that I smiled like that. And actually stayed in the same room with Mika and that stupid Tohma for over five minutes without being anger. Maybe Haru was like a blessing. To soften me up a bit more. That's what Shuichi was here for too. I guess that I'm getting to soft. Yep. Haru was a blessing. No doubt.  
  
~~~~ ||Narrator POV||  
  
And how he was wrong.  
  
At that moment, the Itani's were planning what they were going to do. Either kill them all, or just take Haru and kill them all then kill her at the house. It was going to be vicious very, very, very soon. Sooner than anyone would have thought...  
  
~~~~ ||Yuki POV|| (Five in the morning)  
  
After a couple of hours of sleep, I feel a ruffle in my bed. I sit up in reaction and there sat a giggling little Haru at the end of my bed. Right at my feet. She had her blanket in her hand.  
  
"What ya' want kiddo?" I asked, scratching my head.  
  
"I'm hungry," she complained.  
  
I grumbled out as coldly as I could muster(even though I didn't think about her feelings at the time. =P) "Then why don't you make something yourself? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here? Can't you stay away for more than a night?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was only going to ask if you wanted me to make anything for you. Well, I take that as a no," a disappointed Haru jumped off the bed. A bit frustrated too, and I could tell. But, besides that, she managed to be nice. "Well, goodnight Yuki-san! See you in the morning!"  
  
"Sorry about that, didn't mean it like that," I replied, feeling guilty for sounding so mean. "I'm a bit cranky, that's all, and you don't have to...ya know....stay away."  
  
She turned around with a big grin and jumped on my bed and hugged me. "YAY! You want to have breakfast with me!?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get my sleep during the interview...." I replied.  
  
~~~~~ (Still Yuki POV)  
  
After a quick breakfast, and the hours seemed to go by, that's when I realized that it was already eight o' clock in the morning! And I had to do an interview at the studio at nine, and it would take me about twenty five minutes for a shower and getting ready, and thirty to get at the studio! Shoot.(A/N- BANG! ^_^ Hi Kate-Kate!)  
  
"Umm....who would you like to babysit you kid?" I quickly asked, taking her off my lap, since we watched the Nittle Grasper Video Special.  
  
"Nya? What do you mean?" Haru asked, confused obviously.  
  
I said "I have an interview. But I won't be gone for long. And I mean like...Tatsuha, or Shuichi, or Hiroshi. Or even Mika and Tohma. Or Maiko."  
  
"All of em!" she cried out.  
  
That made me sweatdrop. "Now, sweetie-"  
  
Her eyes got big. "Did you just call me 'sweetie'?"  
  
I realized I did. I blushed a bit but than turned back to my normal self.  
  
"Yes. I did. But you can't have ALL of them over here. Erm...just pick two!" I came to those terms. She nodded her cute head in agreement. "Which two?"  
  
"Shuichi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, and Tatsuha-kun! I know that's three but-"  
  
"Fine. Fine. You can call them. I'll get ready. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~~~~~ (STILL Yuki POV)  
  
We went our separate ways, and after I got out of the shower, sure enough- all three were down there. Watching the Nittle Grasper Special.(Which would be all day long!) With Shuichi crying at the light which was Ryuchi Sakuma(or so he said. Millions of times I may add)  
  
"Hey there bro," said Tatsuha with a wave as I came down the stairs over to their couch. "What a nice surprise at eight in the morning. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I know. All for you baby brother!" I replied. "So? You guys gonna' be alright? Don't let her beat you up to much!"  
  
"Oh, yes, we are so scared!" Shuichi teased playful like.  
  
Haru asked "Yuki-san? You sure you have to go?"  
  
"Yes, kid, I have to go. I'll see ya'all later! K?" I replied as I went out of the door.  
  
"Be safe!" is the last thing I heard them all say to me.  
  
~~~~~~~ ||Narrator POV|| (12:00)  
  
All of them were watching a movie and eating popcorn. Which just so happened to be their lunch because the guys didn't feel like making something, and Haru had feel asleep on Hiro's lap, so they just enjoyed the movie. Yuki was still at the office, just singing millions of screaming girls T-shirts and signing autographs. It was boring for both of them. But they didn't mind so much. Well, Yuki did but didn't want to disappoint any of his fans, to loose any of them exactly.  
  
"So? When is Yuki supposed to be back?" asked Hiroshi, as his leg was going numb from Haru falling asleep on it, with her head sideways on his chest. "My leg is begging to feel a bit numb here!"  
  
"I don't know," said Tatsuha who was at Hiro's left, with Shuichi on Hiro's right. "Why don't you wake her up? She's been sleeping for three hours."  
  
"From the looks of it she hadn't gotten much sleep last night," joined in Shuichi.  
  
"Do I have to give all the suggestions around here, dammit? Just put the kid up in her room for God's sake. I was up all night freaking out Tohma because he was scared from a horror movie. So I'm a bit cranky if you hadn't noticed that already," Tatsuha shot at them.  
  
"Oh, really. I hadn't noticed. Maybe when you threw a bottle of pop at me just because I asked you were hungry!" hissed the singer.  
  
"Hey, you're voice annoys me. I can't help it."  
  
"Don't you call me annoying, you're younger than me so you have to listen to what I say!" Shuichi pointed a finger at him, and waved his arm ferociously like a baby.  
  
Hiroshi slapped his hand down and said "Down boy. Down."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Haru, slipping off of Hiroshi and falling onto her behind. She rubbed her eyes. "Is something wrong? And why is the couch surrounded by pop bottles, candy wrappers, and spilt popcorn? Don't you pick up after yourselves?"  
  
The three blushed. The ten year old was right...  
  
"Sorry about that!" Tatsuha apologized and put her on his lap. "You still tired?"  
  
"No. Wide awake now."  
  
"Doesn't make me any less tired..."  
  
When they all heard a knock at the door, they were sure it was Yuki. Hiroshi decided to answer it and everyone looked. They were so sure. But it wasn't. As Hiroshi opened it, Haru knew who it was from the glimpse, and then he opened the door all the way. There stood three men with machine guns and another with a lady next to him.  
  
That's when she knew who it was. The Itani's. She hugged Tatsuha tightly, screaming, crying, and starting to feel nauceas.  
  
"What's the matter?!" shouted Tatsuha. Then they heard gun fire, but Hiroshi had gotten out of the way in time. "Oh my God! What in the hell are they doing here!? Haru! Do you know them!?"  
  
She just kept on shaking. They all went in a panic. The three guys didn't understand but knew this much....they had to get out or they were going to get killed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
Bobaganoosh. (Says a lot, eh?)  
  
Quote for today- Comes from Shuichi in volume one of the manga-  
  
It's the Cauliflower's fault! It's Flamenco! The Cauliflower...! (That's for my friend Katelyn! Do, do, do, do, do, de, do, do...)  
  
Ooohwee!-Sugar Snaps A Lot- eewhooO 


End file.
